


A Golden Christmas

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Fire and Rumbelle spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Christmas

There was a knock at the door and Etienne went to answer it.  
"Bae!"She Exclaimed. "Hey Lil Sis."Baelfire said. "Killi"She squealed.  
"Merry Christmas,Killi and Bae."Etienne said hugging them both.  
"Merry Christmas,to you too"Baelfire said putting her down.  
"Merry Christmas,Darling."Killian said smiling at the little girl.  
She Blushed.Rumple looked up from his paper and Greeted his son.  
"Bae,My Son" Rumple smiled. "Killian"Rumpelstiltskin Uttered.  
"Oh Good,you boys are here."Belle said coming into the living room.  
"Belle,do you need any help?"Baelfire asked. "Yes,you can help me dish up the food."Belle said hugging her stepson.  
"Killi,you can set the table."Bae said walking into the kitchen with belle.  
"As You Wish."Killian said.  
Baelfire rolled his eyes at Killian.  
Belle and Baelfire talked while they brought all the Plates full of food into the Dining Room.  
They Called Rumpel and Etienne into the Dining Room.  
The Five of them Sat at The Table and ate their dinner,Baelfire looked around at everyone and smiled.  
this is what he wanted more then anything.  
"Momma,This Dressing is Delicious."Etienne Said. "Don't Thank me,You Brother Made it."Belle Said.  
"It's Really Tasty,Bae"Etienne said turning towards Baelfire. "Thank you,Etie that means alot to me."baelfire says.  
"It really is Delicious,My Love"Killian said. "Thank you,Killi but you always say that about my food." Baelfire blushed.  
"Ok you two that's enough."Belle said Chuckling.Everyone had finished their dinner.  
"Now's the time to open gifts."Belle said. Etienne Cheered loudly and dragged killian to the living room.  
"Come Killi,I need your help opening presents."Etienne said happily.  
"Here etie open this one."Killian said handing her the gift. "Thank you,Killi"She Said hugging the man.  
Etienne tore open the gift and Shrieked when she saw the doll.  
"That's From me and Killi,Etienne."Baelfire said coming to sit on the couch with belle.  
"Thank you,Killi"She said hugging the pirate. "And Thank you,Bae" She said running into her big brother's Arms.  
"Your welcome,sweetie"Baelfire said."thank you for this dad" "Your welcome,son"Rumple said as he sat down next to Etienne.  
"Did You Say Thank you to Bae and killian?"Rumple asked her. "Yes Papa,i did."Etienne said hugging her doll.  
"Merry Christmas,you two."Belle said to Baelfire and Killian. "Merry Christmas,Belle"Baelfire said hugging her.  
The quartet sat in Rumple's Living room by the Fire,all cozy and Warm.  
The Night was A Success, Killian and Rumpelstiltskin were civil towards each other all throughout the night.  
Belle and Baelfire counted that as a Success. The Christmas spirit was alive and well in everyone in the house.  
they felt the love coursing through them all.


End file.
